Inverso
by NanaVz
Summary: Giannini creo un dispositivo para guardar los anillos de los 7 guardianes, pero algo hizo que los anillos reaccionaran de una forma extraña cambiando a sus portadores, que les podrá pasar en la gran batalla que se acerca ?


**Bueno hola a tod s, me imagine esto desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso imite como serían las voces en japo y todo lol (se un poquito por el anime k he visto xD), y me gusto como iba la historia así que este en un intento de escribirlo ( imaginarselo es facilisimo, el problema es proyectar lo a través de la escritura...bueno...de MI escritura x.x) igual espero que les guste y trataré de mejorar me forma de escribir...espero...**.

**No se detengan y leanlo hasta el final porfa, soy una de esas persona que mientras mas escribe mejora :3**

* * *

**Capitulo uno - El cambio**

"HIIIIIII!" Comenzó a gritar tsuna desesperado por lo que acababa de ocurrir moviéndose de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa.

"Calmate tsuna" lo reprendio reborn dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"Pero, pero, REBORN!

Como es posible que me haya convertido en una...una...chica!"Grito tsuna mientras se agarro la cabeza y comenzaba nuevamente a gritar.

"Ma, ma, tsuna, calmate." Tsuna dirigió su mirada hacia una chica de cabello negro corto en capas por encima del cuello, tenia una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande y unos pantalones un poco anchos pero aun se podía presenciar su esbelta figura debajo de la ropa y que sonreía calmadamente sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

"Callate idiota del béisbol!" Le grito una chica de cabellos lacios plateados por encima del hombro, se encontraba con una camisa un poco abierta en el escote un tanto reveladora, por encima de la camisa tenia una chaqueta negra con mucho estilo desabotonada y en sus manos muchos accesorios como anillos y brazaletes, también tenia unos pantalones que le quedaban apretados y que mostraban la forma exacta de su cuerpo. "Yudaime, por favor calmese".

"HIIIII!" Tsuna volvió a entrar en pánico al ver a la "chica" de cabello plateado regañando a la "chica" pelinegro que solo creía que era un tipo de juego.

"Reborn, que vamos a hacer!?

Así... así no podré vivir una vida normal, quiero ser un chico otra vez!" Grito 'la chica' con el pelo color miel desesperadamente mientras lloraba.

"No llores tsuna!" El pequeño niño le dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza.

"Uhh..." Tsuna comenzó a sollozar mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

"Giannini tiene que tener una solución para esto, ya que fue el que lo ocasionó después de todo." Reafirmo el bebe mientras se colocaba en el hombro de yamamoto.

"Si yudaime, no se preocupe, de seguro todo estará bien." La hermosa chica de cabellos plateados trato de consolar a su angustiada líder que aun se encontraba en pánico por la situación.

"E- esta bien..." Por fin se calmó un poco y se puso a analizar la situación.

"En primer lugar, estamos así porque giannini creo un dispositivo especial para guardar los anillos de los 7 guardianes ... Lo que significa que no solo fuimos nosotros... Hi- hi-hibari-san y ro-ro-rokudo mukuro también !?" Tsuna entro nuevamente en pánico pensando en las cosas horribles que esas dos personas podrían hacerles...

"Quizás me morderan hasta matarme (así se traduce el 'Kamikorosu' de hibari) o talvez poseeran mi cuerpo y harán cosas horribles con el...HIIIIIIII! REBORN!"

"Humm, esto sera un problema, la batalla que se acerca no sera nada fácil si aun se encuentran en esa condición." Pensaba el bebe mientras veía a tsuna gritandole socorro ignorandolo.

**Ding Dong**

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal.

Al ver a tsuna caminar de un lado a otro en pánico sin darse cuenta de que tocaban a la puerta y a gokudera siguiendolo de un lado a otro tratando de consolarlo e ignorando el timbre, yamamoto, con reborn en su hombro, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta yamamoto no vio a nadie pero luego bajo la vista unos centímetros y vio la pequeña figura de una chica mirando molesta hacia el suelo, la chica tenia chaqueta negra de mangas largas sobrepuesta a una camisa blanca con mangas largas también, en uno de los costados de la chaqueta tenia una pequeña banda roja que decía 'Presidente Disciplinario'.

La chica también tenia unos pantalones largos negros y unas tonfas en ambas manos.

"Hi...Hibari?" Pregunto inocentemente la pelinegro de cabellos cortos.

". . ." La chica de la cabeza calizbaja se colocó rápidamente en pocision de ataque.

Yamamoto se sorprendió al ver esto pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica molesta lanzo un ataque hacia el estómago de yamamoto lanzandola fuertemente hacia la escaleras que se encontraban unos pocos metros detrás de ella. Aunque pudo esquivar un poco el ataque, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarla y perdiera balance.

Reborn salto del hombro de yamamoto hacia las escaleras que se encontraban cerca.

Tsuna noto el alboroto que había causado hibari desde la puerta que conecta la sala de estar con el pasillo donde se encuentra la puerta principal.

"Hibari, como estas?" Pregunto reborn de una manera cínica, justo como el es.

"Bebe... Sabes algo sobre esto?" Le pregunto la molesta chica que se molesto aun mas al oír su nueva voz, infantil y femenina.

"Mm, no se, porque no le preguntas a tsuna?" Le contesto el bebe seriamente luego dirigió su mirada hacia tsuna y sonrió de una manera cínica.

"REBORN!" Fue lo único que pensó tsuna mientras veía a hibari acercarsele con un aura de que iba a matarlo en unos segundos.

"Pri-primero calmate hibari-san, de seguro hay una solución para todo esto, hahaha...ha" Trato tsuna de safarse con una sonrisa incomoda pero fue inútil.

". . ."

"Sawada tsunayoshi. . . Kamikorusuyo". Aunque estas palabras salieron desde una chica con el tono de voz un poco infantil, surgieron el mismo efecto en tsuna a como si las hubiera dicho si aun fuera un chico.

"HIIIIII!, Detente hibar...". Una fuerte explosión detuvo las palabras en la boca de tsuna.

"Oya, oya, pero que problema se ha formado aquí, no? Kufufufu" Apareció una hermosa chica alta de cabello azul oscuro y largo, traía un uniforme verde olivo conformado por una chaqueta y un pantalón que le quedaba apretado y mostraba su figura.

"Ro-Rokudo Mukuro" grito tsuna entrando en pánico y desmayandose al instante.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte :p, seguiré lo mas pronto que pueda, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora hahaha.**

**Al principio no queria poner 'kamikorosuyo' asi pero al final lo deje ya que pense que no seria lo mismo en español ... **

**Estoy pensando en hacer una pequeña saga o algo así... Pero aun no estoy segura :c, comenten y diganme que piensan :3, tratare de explicar mas las cosas ( ya que una de mis mejores amigas que escribe y lee fics dijo que tengo que mejorar en eso), mientras escribo mas, mejoro un poco xD.**

**Espero rewiews para seguir la historia... Bye bye :D**


End file.
